prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tama71999
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aono Miki page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Walking On Sunshine (talk) 05:38, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate pictures Hi! I just want to say one thing. The pictures, which you uploaded (the symbols on Shining Make Dresser, except Cure Lovely's), is already uploaded (check out Innocent Form's main attacks). So if you don't mind, please delete this pictures, not to be repeated. In the next time, before uploading image, please first look, there are uploaded or not. Thank you. CureLalka (talk) 10:48, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture questions Okay, so basically, when you click on a picture, it'll have a section called Alignment. Underneath it has options. The option is already on the right so click the option on the left. The picture will then be on the left. CureHibiki (talk) 07:13, October 26, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome >u<CureHibiki (talk) 07:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) naming your images untitled hi Tama thank you very much for uploading images for episodes but i do wish you can name good besides naming them Untitled Example Untitled002> Erika Holding a Heart Seed that would be great for future uploads thanks (Lionel-Sama 15:39, November 1, 2014 (UTC)) Kanji Hey, I was just wondering as to why the names of the singers have to have teir kanji on the song pages. Do you have any idea why the kanji of their names must be on the song pages?CureHibiki (talk) 11:02, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah...Okay. CureHibiki (talk) 11:05, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know~ Just so you know, songs that aren't sung by characters of that show are not character songs. Just letting you know so you don't make the mistake again in the future. CureHibiki (talk) 08:09, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Songs Image songs maybe means "a song that represents that season" and characer songs obviously means "a song that represents a certain character". CureHibiki (talk) 08:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome :D CureHibiki (talk) 08:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Song Lyrics Nope. CureHibiki (talk) 09:26, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Extra Cures Category Please do not add that category because we already have the "Cures" category. I am going to undo your edits where you added the "Extra Cures" categories. CureHibiki (talk) 06:19, November 9, 2014 (UTC) HapCha Episode 39 categories If I were you, I'll give up on adding the categories to HCPC39 because it's obviously not going add. CureHibiki (talk) 09:46, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Dreaming Flowers Just let me create a table for it after I get home from school. I also think I know where you found the lyrics. Was it animelyrics? CureHibiki (talk) 22:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I'll do Dreaming Flowers and Kibou wa Tsuzuku. CureHibiki (talk) 07:43, November 10, 2014 (UTC) New Song Um...We already have that song on this wiki. Source: http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Overture~Overture_of_Friendship~ So, I'm going to ask an admin to delete the page. Hint for future, check to see if the song is already on the wikia before adding it. CureHibiki (talk) 10:11, November 10, 2014 (UTC) You can't delete the page because you aren't an admin but I've already asked an admin to delete it so you'll find it'll be gone by morning/night (wherever you live). CureHibiki (talk) 10:22, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Kanji Thank you~ Adding it now.CureHibiki (talk) 10:37, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Kanji I was just wondering where you find the kanji for songs so I can help out in adding kanji to songs. CureHibiki (talk) 10:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Tables and Lyrics Hey, I saw that you do not know how to make tables so how about you send me the lyrics to my message/talk wall so I can make the proper table instead of having to keep on adding the table in on the song pages you make. CureHibiki (talk) 11:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lyrics Okay! I'll do them tomorrow when I'm wide awake. CureHibiki (talk) 11:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Romaji Lyrics Um...Where do I find the romaji lyrics for the songs? CureHibiki (talk) 01:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah...Okay.CureHibiki (talk) 09:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Nah...I can do it. But if I make mistakes, can you fix them? Also, I'll be creating the pages in two days times cause I'm currently busy with assignments.CureHibiki (talk) 09:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I know, I use Google Translate sometimes but it can make mistakes at times. CureHibiki (talk) 10:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Your image quality is Horrible ok your image quality is Horrible and bit Blurry can you use VLC to snap shot the screenshots when you watch a episode (Lionel-Sama 19:52, November 14, 2014 (UTC)) Finding Lyrics? Hey, could you help me with finding missing lyrics for all songs in the Smile Vocal Album 2, Jikochū Yarou, Clear Eyes, and Ai no chikara? CureHibiki (talk) 08:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) That's okay. Take your time. Give me the links to the lyrics that can be copied and pasted when you find them. CureHibiki (talk) 09:23, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea what the template name is. All I did was copy & paste... CureHibiki (talk) 09:45, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, I found Ai no chikara lyrics so don't bother searching for it's lyrics. Re: New kanji Okay! I'll get right to it! CureHibiki (talk) 10:36, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Look Look, if you don't know how to spell "center" (you spell "center" as "centre"), then leave the video for another user to fix up. CureHibiki (talk) 00:54, November 16, 2014 (UTC) complains Just gave her a warning. And that's cool about the lyrics. CureHibiki (talk) 07:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, and he annoying. I find his reason for being here stupid.CureHibiki (talk) 07:53, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the warning~ I'll be sure to quit arguing with him. CureHibiki (talk) 08:12, November 16, 2014 (UTC)